kyon's true love
by kenshinsamasanga
Summary: my first fan fiction so be nice please. Kyon finds him self on a very difficult position, choosing between Mikuru and Yuki. But when another of Haruhi's adventure goes wrong, Kyon will have to chose witch one will live and who will fade away for ever.


"I hate cold days..." Kyon grumbled as he made his way up the hill. It had already been his third night without sleep, all he could think was about his best friend Nagato. Day and night, that was all he could do. "Dam it, why can I get her out of my head?!" he screamed for answers, yet more sequestrations evolved.

"why?...why do I feel this way?" he tighten the grip on his coat, and continued the long walk to the school.

Opening the door to his locker, he found a strange envelope, opening his eyes wide in shock he opened it slowly. It wasn't the first time he had ever gotten a letter, but it was the first with a small drawn heart on it.

Dear Kyon.

Please meet me in the roof top, there is something I need to discuss with you.

"Thats it?" he sight in defeat and made his way to the class room. Something bothered him about the letter, it was to short, to simple,...to perfect, his thought were with Nagato, he wandered if it could had been here the one who rote the letter. Deciding not to think or hope to much about it, remembering what happened last time he hoped that much.

-flash back-

Standing by a bridge in the middle of the park, the class decided to prepare a party and he had gotten a letter to go, some one wanted to see him in the park that night. "were could nagato be..., I have been standing here for an hour, could it be that she forgot?" rain began to fall from the stars, drenching the poor boy in cold water.

"I...I guess she forgot..." he doped the blood red rose were he once stood and slowly made his way back to his home with a broken heart.

-end of flash back-

The bell sounded like an echo threw the hole school. Haruihi hand come today but he still made his way to the club room, only to realize it when he was already inside and siting at his usual spot.

"wait, what the hell am I doing here?"

guessing he had already lost enough time waiting, he made his way to the roof top, he figured to give a chance to whoever rote the letter, who knows, might help him forget about his pain.

"wow" those were the first words out of his mouth when he entered the roof top, now looked like a traditional Japanese garden, he slowly made his way threw the wooden floor, that made its way to were a sakura tree stood. Much to his surprise, his best friend Nagato sat under it with a slight smile.

His heart began to race, his mind raced, it was like nothing he ever felt before.

"It...it cant be..."

She was wearing a purple kimono and right in front of her were all the items to make a tea ceremony, that could only mean one thing.

As he made his way closer, he noticed the futon that was behind her her, making his imagination go wild and his face go reader by the second. He could not believe his eyes, for many reasons, he had dreamed about this moment the past nights.

Un known to them, they were no longer alone. Time seamed to stop on a dime, nothing good was bound to happen next.

"Kyon, no!" Mikuru screamed as she jumped from the bushes.

"Kyon, I love you, please don't chose Nagato-chan, I promise to be the best girlfriend and do what ever want" she begged in her shy voice that made Kyon's heart brake. He knew he had to make a decision, but dint wanted to hurt any of them, he's feelings were all but a mess that was about to explote.

"I...I cant chose..." that answer made both Mikurus's and Yuki's eyes tear up

"i cant chose right now...can you girls give me some time?" the place began to despair and turn in to dust. Both Mikuru and Yuki nodded there head, Mikuru ran out crying, witch left both Yuki and Kyon alone.

"Yuki I..."

"Its ok, I understand..." she turned around to leave and looked over her shoulder.

"please chose wisely Kyon, who ever you chose will be yours for ever" and just like that, she was gone.

Leaving a very confused and woried broken hearted boy to decide, witch one, would be his mate.


End file.
